Project Knighthood
by wacko12
Summary: RvB. After Revelation. Tex and Church escape, with a little complications. Now there is a new Project creating Super Soldiers and the old gang joins up. But new and old enemies emerge, can our heroes stop them. ChurchxTex and other couples too.
1. Escape and Lost

Okay here's the first chapter. Enjoy

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Tex asked to Church, or Epsilon-Church.

The two were currently still trapped inside the memory unit created by Washington, which was now attached to the back of a practice robot that Church had managed to take over. Church had deduced that the unit had been taken away from the UNSC by some organization or something so they could figure out the A.I. His theory was proven correct when they heard someone mentioning fighting off the UNSC ships. So far they haven't seen anyone else but with their luck, they were bound to run into someone.

"Look…I-I know what I'm doing ok. Just let me….me focus." Church painted. Tex's expression turned from one from annoyance to concern at the sound of Church's voice. It sounded like he was doing more than controlling the robot.

"Church or Epsilon, is everything ok?" She asked. Taking a breather, Church turned to look at her before replying.

"Not really, you know how all those A.I originated from one single A.I?" Tex nodded allowing him to continue. "And you know Epsilon is Alpha's memory?" Another nod, "Well I think the A.I's are coming back to their full form inside of me."

Tex raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

Gathering enough energy he said, "Basically the memories of them are beginning to form into actual as well as their personalities and are trying to merge with the Alpha memory. But it's putting a huge fucking amount of pain in my head."

Tex couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Here she was asking questions and her boyfriend, er ex-boyfriend (She was still deciding) had not only gone out to bring her back, go in a busted memory unit to find her, only to wait for her, and is now fighting an inner battle while trying to get them out of wherever they are.

Not wanting him to stress himself out, Tex put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Stand down and let me do it before you delete yourself or something."

Church just stared for a second before stepping to the side. Tex soon had the robot moving faster. When they passed a door, Church cried, "Stop!"

Stopping the robot and moving it out of sight Tex turned to Church, demanding what was that all about. Church pointed to a sign on the door. It read, "Bio-Engineering Cloning Facility."

The two looked at each other, both getting the same idea. Moving quickly their robot carrier opened the door. Inside was a room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. On one side there was a wide door that was sealed shut. On the other side was a large computer, along with test tubes and other devices stacked on a table.

"Okay now I'm lost. Why the fuck would someone have this shit lying around and not use any of it?" Asked Church.

"Maybe whoever took us here is really using the base, only as a hideout." Suggested Tex.

"Yeah maybe, c'mon I want to see if my hunch is right." Church said as they moved the robot towards the control. Once they were close enough, Church managed to hack into the computer. There he found something interesting. "Well it looks like that whosever running this shit already has two clones all set up."

After a couple of pressing keyboards the door began to open. Moving the robot back, the two saw four rows of large tubes coming out, each one attached to wires and machines. The two at the front on the far left and had people floating in water and had plugs sticking to them.

"Wow." Said Church, "One female and one male, how fortunate is that right Tex. Tex?"

Church turned to look at Tex, whose face must have been stunned since Church couldn't see through her helmet. She just stared at the bodies. "Hey Tex, you okay?"

"Look at them." She said. Confused Church turned and got a better look of the clones floating before them. He soon gasped in shocked as he saw them better.

The clones were exact replicas of them. From the hairstyle and color, straight down to the gender, skin color and size.

"Whoa talk about weird. And not the good kind of weird." Church commented still looking at the two clones.

Tex sighed before replying. "Something doesn't feel right here Church, why are there two clones here, who look exactly like us, and that we haven't seen a single guard since you've taken over the robot."

Church couldn't help feel like she was right. "I know how you feel Tex, I also got a bad feeling too. But we can't pass the opportunity to final settle in new bodies and get the hell out of this place."

As much as she felt suspicious to everything that was going on, she couldn't deny the feeling of wanting a body again, to feel skin that was hers and have it touch things such as flowers, guns, food or someone she cared about, she thought as she looked at Church. "Fine lets do it."

Church nodded. "Good so just follow my lead and we'll be able to make it into those bodies."

Tex rolled her eyes. "Follow your lead? I feel so much better now."

Church narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "Bitch" to which he heard "Asshole". The robot placed the Epsilon unit onto the computer. Soon there was a light shining from the unit and soon the computer. Then the last thing the two saw while in the Epsilon unit was a bright flash.

Tex opened her eyes and took in a huge breath of air. She slowly stood up, her hands pushing against the cold floor.

Wait, the cold floor? She looked at her hands and realized that they were flesh, real human flesh. She put them to her face and felt the flesh from that too, even her hair was there as she ran her hand down it.

A groan brought her back to reality. She turned around and gaped at what she saw. "C-church?" She stuttered.

And lying beside her was Church now in his new body. Tex couldn't help but stare at the body that was only a few moments ago empty. She had to admit that Church looked good in it and felt her face getting hot.

"U-uuhhh, Tex?" he said as he tried to get up, only to fall halfway, his right hand clutching his head in pain. Realizing it must be due to whatever was going inside him with the A.I units, Tex moved to his side and helped him get up.

"Easy there Len, don't let you brain kill you just after you got a new body." She joked as she grabbed his arm; only to stop when Church looked at where their skin touched and she too felt was he was feeling. They both looked at each other for a second and all of sudden they were kissing, hands gripping the others hair. Once the need for breath came they pulled apart and just stared at each other, only their foreheads touching.

Church soon commented, "That's the one thing I hate about human bodies, the need to breathe."

Tex smiled before giving him a quick peck and pulling him up. They decided to found a way out. Fortunately lying on a nearby table were some clothing for the both of them. Once that was done they figured the best plan was to find some sort of transportation for them to use.

They had only gone only a couple of feet when they heard noises. The duo quickly hid behind a corner as Tex took a peek around the corner. Standing their with their back facing them were two soldiers wearing UNSC marine uniforms except grey and worn out a little. They were armed with the MA37 assault rifle and one had a M6G side gun.

Tex turned to Church "Stay in the shadows and let me deal with them." She whispered, knowing she could deal with them alone. As she turned to get close them, she used every bit of knowledge from combat to do so. Without her armor they could easily kill her if they saw her.

Just as she was about to attack, she felt something touch the back of her head and someone yell, "Don't move bitch."

Tex cursed to herself; another guard spotted her and got her by surprise. But as the other two were turning around, she felt the one behind her stiffen. She did a quick glance and was shocked to see Church holding the guard, positioning him as a human shield, thus stopping the other two from firing at him.

"Get the Fuck down!" He cried to Tex, who immediately did so. With that he got a grip of his hostages arm and fired the gun, surprisingly hitting the other two. They were seriously wounded, but not dead.

Before Tex could ask how he managed to do that there was another voice yelling. Church turned his head and saw another guard coming, this time with a rifle. Just as the guard fired, Church managed to spin around with his hostage facing his adversary. The guard couldn't let out a yell of warning once the bullets hit his body. With him dead, Church took the pistol from the body and fired at the fourth guard, hitting him square in the head.

Tex mouth was hanging open as she watched Church dispose of all four guards instantly. Before she could ask, Church ran up to her and said, "Don't just fuckin stand there, grab their weapons and lets go!"

Tex figured it would be better to ask later as she grabbed the assault rifle from one of the dying guards. They soon were far away from the scene where they could take a breather.

"Ok, how the fuck did you do all that? The Church I know could never do that." Tex exclaimed. Church just shrugged, "Hell I should know. Maybe because the are beginning to merge, my skills are just getting better."

The ex freelancer just rolled her eyes before they headed off again. A couple of minutes later they managed to locate what they believe was the hangars.

"Look." Church said as he pointed to the left. Standing there was a Pelican that appeared to be working in order. Nodding, Tex led them towards it, looking around for any guards.

Once they reached the ship, Tex told Church to stand guard while she checked the controls. After a few seconds before giving Church the ok signal.

As he was getting onto the Pelican an alarm started going off and soon guards started pouring in, guns raised. Church moved into the ship faster. "Take of now damn it!"

Not have to be told twice, Tex activated the ship and soon it began to float in the air and head towards the exit. "Hang on, this is going to be rough." She cried as Church was inside the cockpit alongside her. But as they neared the exit they saw to their horror that the door was sealed shut.

"Can't you get it to open from here, or blast it?" Asked Church, as they were getting closer. Tex shook her head angrily. "It won't respond and there are no weapons on this fuckin thing!"

Church thought for a moment before saying, "Keep the ship moving, I'll be back in a sec." Before Tex could ask, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and jumped off the pelican with his rifle in his hand.

Tex saw that Church was running towards the controls next to the door. Already figuring his idea, Tex did as she was told and kept the ship moving. By now she could feel the bullets from guards bounce off the Pelican. She started to speed it up as the door slowly opened. Once it was fully opened, Tex began to maneuver the ship closer to Church who was firing at the guards.

Once Church was on, she began to move the Pelican into the air as they got out of the Hangar, and was now over what appeared to be an ocean. But suddenly something hit the backside of the ship, causing Tex to nearly lose control. A yell got her attention and she turned around. "Church!" she screamed in horror.

The impact had caused Church to lose his grip and he was now sliding towards the still open door of the Pelican, while they were still in the air. Moving quickly, Tex switched to Autopilot and ran towards him. Griping onto one of the seat bars, she grabbed Church's hand.

She began to pull him up when suddenly Church began to experience another brain attack, causing him to lose his grip. Suddenly his hand slipped from hers and Tex could only yell his name as she watched him fall into the ocean far below.

She quickly took control of the Pelican and turned it around, hoping to spot Church. But after looking at the water for at least and hour and with no luck of finding him, Tex headed towards Blood Gulch, the only safest place she could think of, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Well I hoped you all liked that please Review

Wack012

P.S I plan on doing sort of a list of the new OCC characters and their ranks and sort of a description of their armor too.


	2. New Career

**Yeah my next Chapter of Blue vs. Red story. Enjoy**

4 Years Later-

"Go, go, go!" Shouted former agent Washington as he returned fire onto their assailants. Beside him was Tex and in front riding a slow moving forklift carrying three crates was Grif. They were currently being chase by local authorities.

Four years ago the UNSC had finally disbanded Project Freelancer and all simulation troopers were to return home. In order to show no hard feelings, the UNSC had used the money from the disbanded program to pay the troops as well as the families of the deceased. Anyone directly related to Project Freelancers, including its soldiers, personnel and especially Freelancers were arrested and put onto trial, with the usual verdict of guilty.

Even people from the Over-Sub Committee were being questioned due to their unexplained reason of continuing the use of simulation troopers even though the project itself was disbanded.

For the soldiers of Blood Gulch, this was something to be happy for. Finally after a number of years fighting a fake war alongside people they mostly hate and nearly getting killed in multiple situations, would finally be going home.

If not for the fact that they were harboring former Freelancer agents, gained classified knowledge concerning Project Freelancers and had a person who was part Elite along with his alien son (A/N: Not going to get in the explanation of them finding Junior, who is also all grown up) as well as battle multiple military, insurrectionist and other top facilities to rescue a still sane agent Carolina because she had contacted them about better contacts to avoid the authorities, in exchange for her freedom.

So now all of them were force on the run and had to steal to survive. Sometimes they took on jobs for…shady people and such, the usual underground business, mercenary jobs and low level deliveries.

Tucker was waiting for them near Junior's Phantom. "Hurry it up you assholes!" he yelled while ducking from enemy fire. "Oh shut the fuck up Tucker and tell your kid to start up the engine!" Grif yelled.

As the said person was relaying the order, Tex took a shot at a nearby fuel line. The hit caused an explosion, creating a massive wall of fire. It cut the police off of them, which gave the group some distance as they boarded the Phantom. "Go! Go!" Washington shouted. Junior pressed some buttons and soon the ship was out of sight.

XXX

Their hideout was actually an old water power plant out in the badlands. The vast desert kept them hidden from any unfriendly people and they had enough food with the animals in the area and the water from the power plant. There was even enough room for bedrooms and stuff (Though the girls got the better deals).

"There back!" Simmons shouted from his post. Lopez and Sheila looked up from the power cables Lopez was trying to fix. Sarge paused from bossing Donut to carry the water containers to and from. Caboose was doing nothing when Simmons announced the other's arrival except for listening to Doc's story of his life and finally Carolina was at the shooting range.

"Simmons go and find out what they brought!" Sarge shouted. "Then call Grif a lazy ass in case he forgot the beef jerky."

"Got it sir!" Simmons said as he picked up his DMR and headed down to the landing site. Carolina strapped on her M6G sidearms and headed towards the landing area too. She pushed back Simmons, ignoring his protest.

The Phantom hovered in mid air as it unloaded the crates. The first off were Tex and Washington. "So what did you bring us this time Wash?" Carolina asked.

"We managed to score a few veggies and some meat, better then the usual crap we get." Washington replied as he opened one of the carts, pulling out two canisters that read cow beef on them.

"Did you get any beef jerky?" Simmons asked Grif as the latter got out of the Phantom. The man just looked at the guy. "Well yeah if we got meat that means we got beef jerky-wait a second you're asking because Sarge told you to."

"Yeah so?" Simmons asked.

"Dude you're still a kiss ass." Was what all Grif said. The others just stared at them before moving the crates onto the forklift and take it inside. Tucker and Junior were the last to get out since Junior had to park the Phantom.

"So I'm guessing Caboose is cooking?" Tucker asked. Everyone just nodded in response. "God I still can't figure it how someone stupid can be such a good cook."

"Well don't forget he has the fragment of the most logical A.I in his brain." Wash said. They all knew how that message from Delta for Church, was actually a way Delta had use to store a part of himself into Caboose's head.

Once he took off his gear Washington headed towards the power room on the 2nd floor where Simmons was. "How are we looking at for power?" Wash asked.

Simmons stopped pushing some buttons to turn and look at him. "Well I think Lopez got the electricity working, so we should be fine with heat and light. I'm just trying to get the power in the kitchen working."

"Wait did it break down again in that place too?" Washington asked.

"Duh, this place isn't a five star hotel. I need new battery packs for most of these things." Simmons replied

"Right, we'll make sure we get some on our next go round." Washington said as he left to check on Sarge and Donut. When he looked over the edge of the rail he saw to his disappointment Sarge saying random stuff to Donut, who was having difficulty lifting up the heavy canisters filled with water.

"C'mon Donut put some more muscle in your legs, give ya boost." Sarge said.

"Got…oomph, got…it sir!" Donut said.

Washington sighed. "What the fuck are you guys doing?"

Sarge looked up as Donut put the canister down to take a breather. "What does it look like? We're carrying the water to the freezer to be stored."

Washington shook his head. "1. I see only Donut carrying the water. 2. Why don't you just use the cart to move the water?"

Sarge paused for a moment to look at the cart and then the water, then the cart again, and finally at Washington. "Well that's for sissies."

Getting an idea Washington said. "But isn't Donut a sissy?"

Sarge thought for a moment before a light bulb appeared over his head and then turned to Donut. "Okay Donut, place the canisters on the cart and push it to the freezer."

Washington nodded to himself as he did a job well done.

Carolina and Tex were the only two in the lounge, with the former fiddling with an SRS 99 Anti-Matériel sniper rifle while the latter looked at her combat knife with a bored expression. They said nothing to each other, as if their past rivalry kept them from talking.

Finally Carolina spoke. "So did you hear the news?"

Tex sheathed her knife before replying. "What news?"

"Agent Delaware was killed last week, selling valuable information to insurrectionists." Carolina said.

Tex nearly dropped her knife. "He's dead? Who killed him?"

Carolina put her rifle down. "The UNSC new super soldiers, Knights there called, from Project Knighthood."

"Never heard of them." Tex responded.

"They were one of the many projects trying to create super soldiers during the war. They came in second to Project Freelancers. But since their results were still good, the UNSC made them part of ONI. When Project Freelancers was busted, Project Knighthood was reopened and became the Spartan Programs true successors." Carolina explained.

"Hmm" Tex mumbled as she pulled her knees to her chest. "So we're outdated huh?"

"Suits our current situation don't you think?" Carolina added.

Tex let out a laugh. "Yeah it does"

Carolina smirked as she walked off with her sniper rifle. When she was gone Caboose came out walking lazily, more then he usually did. "Hey Caboose what's wrong with you?" Tex asked.

Caboose said nothing just sighed. Suddenly an image of Delta appeared and spoke for him. "I believe Caboose is suffering from depression due to the fact Church is not here." Delta explained. "In other words he misses him."

Tex nodded sadly, "So do I, so do I." She murmured.

_Few Hours later, after dinner has been made…_

Washington carried some extra food to his cabin, something he always done whenever he eats. It was as if though he was more comfortable of eating by himself. No one asked why, so it was of little concern.

As Washington closed the door he set the food on the bed and reached underneath it. He revealed that he was getting a laptop. As he took a bite of a sandwich he opened his computer, typing on it. A screen popped up with words on it saying. "Do we have a deal?"

Wash paused for a moment before typing. "Deal when will u be here?"

The computer said nothing but then showed the sentence, "Tomorrow afternoon, at the latest. Welcome to Project Knighthood."

The next morning was like any other morning: Everyone slept in, even the ones whose alarm clocks went off and either ignored them or turned them off. Suddenly loud noises like feet marching and wheels grinding against rocks could be heard. One by one every occupant woke up and got out of bed due to the noise.

"What the fuck was that?" Grif asked as he peeked out of his room. Washington grabbed his DMR rifle and took a look outside. "Oh Fuck…"

Outside were seven warthogs with mounted machine guns, ten civilian warthogs and at least fifty men, mostly armed with submachine guns, assault and battle rifles and shotguns, outside the power plant "We got company, the bad shitty kind." Wash said.

Sarge already had his shotgun in hand as he joined Washington. "Huh? Who the hell are they?" All of a sudden they were taking fire. Wash managed to pull the Sarge down behind the wall.

"I recognize the symbol, their part of a local insurrectionist group on this planet. Guess they think we're on their terf."

"Well we better shoot back!" Tex said as she fired some rounds from her DMR, killing a man. "Carolina get on that sniper rifle and try to snipe those gunners!"

"On it!" The red head said as she jumped on top of a structure to get a better aim. Washington turned to Simmons and Lopez. "Simmons get the rocket launcher and take out those warthogs. Lopez get Sheila prepped up!"

"Yes sir!" Simmons said as he raced off to get the launcher. [Yes I will let my love know its time to bring the pain.] Lopez said as he hurried off towards Sheila's hangar.

"Everyone else, fire!" Washington shouted as he fired his DMR, managing to snipe a soldier's head off. Everyone else began to fire back, mostly with DMR or BR rifles, except for Caboose and Junior, the former with a MA37 assault rifle and the latter with a Needle Rifle. Their aims weren't as good as Tex and Wash's but they did manage to send the enemy to cover. A machine gunner had begun firing on them, but was dealt from a sniper shot by Carolina, killing the man instantly.

The others had already begun shooting, with other men using the Warthogs for cover. By then Simmons had arrived with the rocket launcher, "Fire in the hole!" He shouted as he fired a rocket, hitting a warthog, blowing it up. Then he fired another round that took out three men.

As he was reloading Wash turned to Doc. "Doc, go and get all the weapons you can get and ammunition too."

"Good thing, since I'm a pacifist." Doc mentioned as he was getting up and ran inside.

Tucker took a moment to stand up to shoot his BR. "Yeah eat that bitches! Whose your daddy?" Tucker yelled. Junior stood up with his Needle Rifle firing wildly. "Yeah suck my needles whores!" He shouted.

"Their definitely father and son." Grif muttered to Simmons as he was ducking behind the wall. Simmons just glared at him while reloading. "Just shut up and shoot bitch!" He yelled as he fired another rocket, killing two more men.

"Delta, who should I shoot?" Caboose asked the A.I.

"Shoot whoever shoots at you Caboose. Remember what we talked about?" Delta asked.

"Oh Yeah" Caboose replied, then he stood up and opened fire, mowing down three men. "Now duck" Delta said, and Caboose did. "Now reload" Caboose emptied out his gun and put in a new mag in. "Now return fire." Which was what Caboose did.

Lopez had returned with a machine gun and opened fire from the first floor entrance, with Sheila rolling up behind him. With aim she took out another warthog, blasting away four men who were near it. Several more insurgents appeared and began to open fire with rockets and grenade launchers at Sheila, since she was the biggest threat. Several blasts damaged her front wheel, stranding her where she was. "Help I cannot move!" She cried as she blasted the men who had damaged her.

[No one does that to my love and gets away with it!] Lopez declare as he went to cover Sheila.

Washington was now on his third weapon, a MA37 Assault rifle. In fact most of the others were already on their second, third or even fourth weapon now. There weren't that many left and they now had at least thirty-one men now shooting at them. Carolina had run out of bullets for her sniper rifle and was now shooting with a submachine gun.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we're going to be overrun!" Sarge shouted as he fired his shotgun, hitting a man who was to far close to the wall.

"Shit we need to fall back to the Phantom and get the hell out of here. Someone tell Lopez to download Sheila into something portable!" Washington said as he fired two more shots. With those last shots he was now out of ammo, the same with almost everyone else. The attackers realized this and surged forward, ready to bring the kill.

The noise of three Pelicans caught everyone's attention. Soon the insurgents scattered as the three transports ships opened fire on them, their machine guns ripping them apart. The one in the middle turned around and revealed a large man in brown and green Spartan armor with a missile pod in his hand. The man opened fire, obliterating the remaining machine gun warthogs. The insurgents had begun to flee, shooting a few shots at the Pelicans.

"Wait, I know those symbols." Carolina said. "Those are Knight Pelicans, what are they doing here?"

As if on cue everyone stared at Washington. The said man just shrugged. "Ok so I made a deal with them." He said. "We work for Project Knighthood, give them any intel about Project Freelancers, and they in return keep us safe and drop the charges on us. You have to admit it's a better deal to what we have now."

Tucker did a disgusted look. "I'm not fighting for a bunch of government people."

"You'll get to see women." Wash said.

Tucker's face lightened up. "I'm in"

One by one the others agreed to the deal, still a little upset Wash kept it a secret, but still went along with it. After they had done that they walked down to greet the Knights. Including the first one, there was a second one, a female judging by her figure. She wore white and brown Venator armor.

"Bow Chika Bow Wow" Tucker said as he scanned her form, earning a punch in the shoulder by Tex. Washington walked up to the female Knight and shook her hand.

"I'm Commander Courtney, leader of Eagle team, you must be Washington?" The female asked.

"That would be me." Wash said

Courtney nodded, "You have five hours to get ready to go. I'm also going to have to question the fact you have an Elite with you and about dropping the charges."

"Right" Then Washington turned towards the others. "Well, start get packing." And with that they scampered off to get their stuff. Then the ex-Freelancer turned to Knight. "So is there anything else I should know about joining?"

Courtney took of her helmet, revealing her long brown hair and green eyes. "Well first off, the Founder and the board think it may be better to separate you guys into different Knights teams. Any comments?"

Washington nodded. "Yes, gods help whoever is stuck with those idiots."

**Sorry it took so long been busy with my other stories and school work too.**


	3. Training begins

**Enjoy and Review**

"Are we there yet?" Caboose asked for the 20th time. This caused Tucker to groan with annoyance. "No Caboose for the last fucking time, we are not there yet, so will you just shut the fuck up!"

Tex sighed as she stared at the window and looked at the endless sky that is space. Their ship had been flying for 10 hours already, thus giving them one night of sleep. They hadn't packed much (not that they really had much in the first place), so carrying their stuff when they arrive there wouldn't be too much trouble.

From what they've been told, the Project had many training facilities in each sector, in order to increase their training rate with more recruits. Those that didn't pass the test were instead made into Seekers, basically like Recovery Agents, but dealt with more minor problems like large criminal organizations, petty wars, investigations of any leaks within the Project, Black-Ops or acted as assistance with Knights. Their armor was ODST and was colored Blue and whatever secondary color of their choosing.

The pilot finally spoke over the intercom. "Attention, we are approaching training facility 510. Please have all items ready to come out."

"I still want my peanuts." Caboose complained while Tucker helped get his stuff down. Tex was already standing near the door. Carolina was soon standing beside her. "Feels like we're back with Project Freelancer, doesn't it?" She asked. When she noticed that she hadn't responded. "Tex?"

As if waking up Tex looked shocked at first before responding. "Huh? Oh, yeah"

Carolina didn't say anything, just stood there as they waited for the ship to finally land and open the doors to their new life. They stumbled a little when the ship made its landing. There was another noise and soon the door was opening. Awaiting them on the platform was a man and at least two squads of soldiers who were called PK troopers (Project Knighthood troopers)

They looked like the ones from Project Freelancer except with some different armor. They wore ODST helmets, but had either UA/ODST, UA/COUNTERASSAULT or HP/HALO chest armor along with HAZOP shoulder pieces and the armor was white and brown.

The man standing in the middle of the soldiers appeared to be in either his late-twenties or mid-thirties. He had cropped black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore ONI grey suit with a Project Knighthood tag on it. He had a small smile on his face while extending his hand, "Welcome my name is Caretaker 510."

Tex shook his hand but had a confused look on her face, "Why does your name have the same number as this place?"

The man smiled as he explained, "All of our training facilities have people who are in charge of that specific facility, which is who I am. We are all given the codename 'Caretaker' along with the number of the facility. For security reasons." As he watched the rest come off the ship and said, "Now if you would all follow me, I'll show you where you'll begin your training."

Accompanied by the guards, the Caretaker began to show them the station with Commander Courtney accompanying them. "This is our common shooting area, for both troopers, Seekers and Knights. We mostly use it as a warm up for any new recruits." Then he led them into a room that was similar to the first room but was shaped as a dome and was being operated by a control room hanging over at the side of the dome. The group was watching those in the dome through a glass wall. The people inside were keeping themselves busy by moving and avoiding objects that were coming at them.

"This is our training dome. Here we test the skills and abilities of newly made Knights and Seekers, to ensure that they stay in tip top shape. Currently there are no Knights here and we have few Seekers, so currently the ones here and troopers who are more skilled then the others are using the dome. Now lets continue."

As they left the dome, someone caught Washington's attention. Across the balcony stood a man in full battle suit of a red and white Deadeye armor. He was talking to new recruits about weapon firing. "Who is that?" Wash asked.

The Caretaker followed his gaze and then smiled. "That is Sergeant Major Kevin of team Azure. That team is our top best team amongst the whole Project. We usually have them come to help tutor new recruits and rookie Knights when they can."

The rest of the tour showed the usual. They walked past the cafeteria where everyone ate, the armory, bedrooms, the med rooms, observation posts and etc. After an hour the Caretaker directed to a hallway that had doors on each side. "These shall be your rooms during your stay here, you have two hours to unpack your stuff and then report to training zone 5. You'll find your new clothes on your beds."

When they made their way to their rooms, the Caretaker turned and continued to walk down the hallway. He stopped at a door that had a sign indicating it was his office. When the door slide opened, the man walked over to the desk. He touched a few buttons on a pad attached to his desk. An image of a man whose face was hidden by shadows appeared. "Report on current status."

The Caretaker nodded, "Yes Founder, the people that have been specified have arrived already and have already been check before arriving to the facility. They should be able to take in the Spartan DNA."

The man designated as the Founder nodded, "Good continue with the usual protocols and inform me of their success, we will decide then if they shall join the ranks of the chosen."

The Caretaker nodded, but looked unease when he asked, "Sir if I may? Tex, Carolina and Washington's status concern me." When the Founder said nothing, the Caretaker took that as a sign to continue, "Though their medical scans show that they are compatible to become Knights, the fact of their mental status concerns me. If the reports of what Project Freelancers did with the Alpha A.I and how his fragments were implanted into those agent's minds are true than we should be cautious."

If it was visible, then he could see the Founder raise his eyebrow. "And your reason is?" He asked. The Caretaker sighed. "If we put the DNA into their systems, who knows how it will affect them mentally, it could cause them to go berserk sir."

The Founder sighed before replying. "They will be put into the project and we shall proceed as we always do. But if it helps make this fear of yours evaporate, than you have my permission to watch them."

The Caretaker nodded. "Very well sir." And then cut off the connection.

* * *

The next few months were spent with vigorous training for the gang. While most of them were having trouble dealing with such exercises, some of them (Mainly the former Freelancers) had a much easier time completing them. Once the physical was done the scientist and trainers began inspecting what special talents they had. Tex, Wash and Carolina showed great skill in just about…everything. Grif was good at driving during extreme moments and was cool under pressure. Simmons had showed good aim with a rocket launcher while Sarge appeared to be good with close combat with a shotgun. Caboose showed great physical strength and with the aid of Delta, a fine shooter. Donut had a good arm and proved effective with a grenade launcher. Tucker was obviously skilled with a sword as he managed to take on drone combatant head on. Lopez has shown good skill with heavy artillery and mechanics. And Doc began to work more on his medical skills and was proving more affective of being a combat medic.

Soon the time came for the implanting of the super cells, the cells that give the Knights their great abilities. Several mental tests had to be run in order to make sure that they were prepared for the cells. Once the tests were over they began with Tex first. She, along with Washington and Carolina managed to endure the pain. The others…not so much, but they survived and were now part of the Knights.

"Well how do you feel?" The Caretaker asked an hour later after the surgery.

Tex flexed her fingers, as if she was using them for the first time. "Incredible. I never felt this way before."

"I know" Washington said as he punched the air. "I feel like I could do even more missions faster."

Sarge flexed his right leg a little. "Sweet Ketchup! Even the old wound from my High School soccer game is gone."

"That would be the healing attributes of the cells." The Caretaker said. "Along with super strength, super speed and other enhance senses the cells also help heal wounds or bone fractures much faster." Then several staff members walked in, with armor and clothing in their arms. "Now here are your armor and gear as well as your new ranks and code names and teams."

Tucker grabbed his stuff and said, "We get codenames? Sweet, this is just like a spy movie."

As Tex went towards the changing room to get her gear on the Caretaker said. "Tex when you're done, report to the hangar. Your team is already at a planet, preparing to start a mission and they will need your assistance."

Tex nodded as she prepared to change into the gear. Unbeknownst to any of them, two people were watching the whole thing through a camera. One of them was Kevin, with his helmet off thus revealing his brown short hair and brown eyes. The other man wore light blue Commando armor. Kevin looked over at the other Knight. "What do you think Commander?" Kevin asked.

The Commander said nothing, just stared at Tex. Then he finally said, "As long as they don't screw up as they usually do then I have no problem."

**Sorry it took so long. Review**

**Wacko12**


	4. Teams

Okay so this is the Real Summery. This happens sometime after Revelation and somewhere during Season 9. Tex and Church escape the memory unit and acquire new bodies as well as fix their relationship. They get separated at first but are later reunited along with their friends and new ones. They soon join this new program called Project Knighthood.

Here are the characters that shall be in it, both real characters and my OCC. The armor sets are from Halo 4.

**High Command**

**Arthur Zane (Male)**

Rank: General

Armor: Commando

* * *

**Azure Team**

**Lenard L. Church**

Rank: Commander

Armor: Tracker

**Sarah Vale (Female)**

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Color: Purple and Grey

Armor: Air Assault

**Willy (Male)**

Rank: Gunnery Sergeant

Color: Yellow and Brown

Armor: Hazop

**Duncan (Male)**

Rank: Petty Officer 1st class

Color: Green and Grey

Armor: Aviator

**Owen (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: White and Green

Armor: EOD

**Ezekiel (Male)**

Rank: Petty Officer 2nd class

Color: Green and Blue

Armor: Engineer

**Kevin (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Red and White

Armor: Deadeye

* * *

**Cross Team**

**Courtney (Female)**

Rank: Commander

Color: White and Brown

Armor: Venator

**Washington (David)**

Rank: Warrant Officer

Armor: Enforcer

**Sprigs (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Red

Armor: Scout

**Charles (Male)**

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant

Color: Brown and Green

Armor: Strider

**Dan Ketch (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Dark Grey

Armor: Operator

**Lindsay (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Red and Cobalt

Armor: Fotus

**Doc**

Rank: Sergeant

Armor: Vanguard

* * *

**Glacier Team**

**Alcatraz (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Brown and Grey

Armor: Infiltrator

**Caboose**

Rank: Lance Corporal

Armor: Soldier

**Adam (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Armor color: Black

Armor: Gungnir

**Samantha (Female)**

Rank: Petty Officer 3rd Class

Color: Aqua and Pink

Armor: Oceanic

**Duke (Male)**

Rank: Gunnery Sergeant

Color: White

Armor: Ranger

**George (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Tan and black

Armor: Hazop

* * *

**Metal Team**

**Carlos (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Red and White

Armor: Scanner

**Jeffery (Male)**

Rank: Warrant Officer

Color: Black and Orange

Armor: EVA

**Bridgett (Female)**

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Color: Cobalt and yellow

Armor: Locus

**Grif**

Rank: Sergeant

Armor: Gungnir

**Simmons**

Rank: Sergeant

Armor: Operator

**Jack (Male)**

Rank: Warrant Officer

Color: White

Armor: Soldier

* * *

**Pillar Team**

**Molly (Female)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Purple and Purplish Red

Armor: Pathfinder

**Nick (Male)**

Rank: Lieutenant

Color: Blue and Grey

Armor: CIO

**Edmund (Male)**

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Color: Red and Grey

Armor: Pioneer

**Sarge**

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Armor: EOD

**Lopez**

Rank: Specialist

Armor: Engineer

**Michelle (Female)**

Rank: Warrant Officer

Color: Grey and Aqua

Armor: Scout

* * *

**Hound Team**

**Zale McLean (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Dark Blue and Silver

Armor: War Master

**Lee (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant First Class

Color: Grey and Black

Armor: Vanguard

**Dizzy (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Green and Orange

Armor: Locus

**Jacques (Male)**

Rank: Captain

Color: Red and Blue

Armor: Fotus

**Donut**

Rank: Lance Corporal

Armor: Air Assault

**Christopher (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Grey

Armor: EVA

* * *

**Eclipse Team**

**Harold (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Swamp Green and Blue

Armor: Orbital

**Thomas (Male)**

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant

Color: Green

Armor: Ranger

**Carolina**

Rank: Lieutenant

Armor: Recon

**Heather (Female)**

Rank: Major

Color: Purple and Black

Armor: Infiltrator

**Alex (Male)**

Rank: Gunnery Sergeant

Color: Black

Armor: Enforcer

**Benjamin (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Steel Grey

Armor: Pioneer

* * *

**Strife Team**

**Trent (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Green and Grey

Armor: Raider

**Alejandro (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Red and Grey

Armor: Wetwork

**Gabriele Kath (Female)**

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Color: Purple and Orange

Armor: Strider

**Tex**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Armor: Venator

**Felix (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Red and White

Armor: Scanner

**Xavier (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Brown and White

Armor: Defender

* * *

**Tiger Team**

**Mark (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Grey

Armor: Fotus

**Liz (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Brown and Grey

Armor: Oceanic

**Maxwell (Male)**

Rank: Major

Color: Red and Green

Armor: Hazop

**Sierra (Female)**

Rank: Petty Officer 3rd class

Color: Yellow and Purple

Armor: Rogue

**Quinn (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Red and White

Armor: Vanguard

**Tucker**

Rank: Corporal

Armor: Stalker


	5. Team Strife

**Okay now lets see how Tex does with her new team? Read, enjoy and review!**

Tex sighed as she cradled the Venator Helmet in her hands. She was currently riding in a warthog on the planet called Iron. It was once one of the UNSC colonies until the Covenant attacked it, driving the humans off of the world. But unlike other worlds, the Covenant did not have enough forces to glass it, so it was left mostly undamaged. As such the UNSC began moving forces here at least ten years ago and have already begun colonizing again. But insurrectionists began to appear in hopes of breaking the planet away from the UNSC, which is why she and her new team were there. Here she was going to a small UNSC barracks to meet her new team for the first time, Strife Team. From what she had heard they were an okay group and their commanding officer was suppose to be a veteran from the old war.

After two more hours of driving, they had finally arrived to outpost I-25, which was made up of seven barracks with seven Pelican and dozens of Warthogs, Hornets and Falcons. As Tex got off the Warthog with her BR85 strapped to her back, she spotted another man wearing armor, making her to believe he was one of her new teammates. He wore red and white Scanner type armor and had a thin body, but not like he hadn't been working out. His skin was tan and his head was bald, save for a tattoo of a python. Beside him were his helmet and a sniper rifle, and he was currently shuffling ammo carriage while sitting on one of the Falcons. Tex walked up to him and by the time he spotted her she was already in front of him.

"Ah, you must be Tex the new member." He said.

Tex nodded, her arms crossed. "I've been assign to Strife Team, which I assume you're part of."

The man nodded before getting up and shaking her hand. "The name is Felix. C'mon I'll take you to the others." Then Felix led Tex towards the largest barracks. Inside it were four other Knights. One was a female with purple and orange Strider armor, her skin was tan and she had blond hair. One of the men wore red and grey Wetwork armor with tan skin and black hair, while another wore brown and white Defender armor with pale skin and brown hair. The last man, who by his appearance was the leader of the team, wore green and grey Raider armor. He had tan skin, brown hair and two scars running down his lip.

"Yo boss!" Felix shouted as the two fully entered the building. "The newbie is here!"

The Commander turned around, showing a closer look at his face. His face had wrinkles under his eyes and Tex could see some grayness in his hair. The look in his eyes however, told Tex that this man had been from hell and back a thousand times over, meaning he was a capable soldier and leader. He held out his hand, which Tex took automatically. "Glad to meet you, I'm Commander Trent, Strife Team's leader. Over there is Gabby (Strider), Alejandro (Wetwork) and Xavier (Defender). We're about to head out so gear up."

Everyone nodded and began to head out of the barrack, with Trent and Tex the last two out. As he began to put on his helmet Trent said. "Just to let you know Tex, I've read your background profile. I'm glad to have someone of your skills with us." Then when he got on the Falcon he continued, "But I want to remind you that you're part of Strife Team. Which means you work as a team. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Tex replied as the Falcon took off.

XXX

A few hours later the falcons were flying through some mountains. Once they were at a good distance did Trent start to speak, "Alright listen up Strife. Our mission is to retake Station 5-7 from a group of insurrectionists. The primary goal is to recover whatever data that is within the station while secondary goal is to reestablish the satellite."

"How are we going to approach the station?" Tex asked.

Trent sent some data to each of their hubs and soon they all saw a diagram of the landscape. "The rebels somehow got wind of us and are packing early. So we'll strike them hard from two fronts: the front door and back door. Pelican squadron will do an air strike and soften them up for us. Then we'll move in and secure the base. Since they still have some of AA guns online we'll being flying low so it might get a little bumpy. Tex I want you, Felix and Xavier to take the back, so you'll be Team 2. Gabby, Alejandro and I will be Team 1 and we'll take the front. Failure is not an option, understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone replied.

Tex took a deep breath of air as she loaded her BR85 rifle and took a look at the station. She could see the large satellite from here. However she was use to these situations so she wasn't worried. Then they began to feel the ship's lower bottom rubbing against trees as they made their approach. Suddenly her transmitter came to life. "Sword Team Leader this is Mama Bird, ready to deliver the package on your go." The pilot said.

"Roger that Mama Bird, you may deliver the package." Trent replied

"With pleasure." The pilot chuckled. Soon three pelicans zoomed overhead, heading straight towards the base. When they were close enough they unleashed a barrage of rockets onto the outward defenses. Tex could hear the screaming from the rebels as the rockets blew up their bodies. "Okay team 2 head towards the back, team 1 shall take the front."

"Roger that sir." Tex said as she took aim with her DMR and fired some rounds into a few rebels who were shooting at them. "Uh Sword Team, the zone is to hot. Going to have to clear some traffic." The pilot said.

"Understood, Xavier lay some fire on them." Tex said. The large man nodded and adjusted the attached SAW towards the group below. Before the rebels had time to react they were torn to shreds by the volley of bullets raining down on them. "Pilot hurry and land the Falcon. The road is clear." Tex said.

"Understood, good work and good luck." The pilot said as he began to lower the Falcon towards the ground.

"Ha! Luck is for the rookies." Felix said as he strapped his sniper rifle to his back and picked up his MA5D assault rifle. Xavier got his shotgun strapped to his back and held his SAW. Soon the three got off and the Falcon took back to the air. "I'll be nearby for emergency pick up. Just don't attract to many people." The pilot said.

Tex nodded and then activated her transmitter. "Tex to Trent, we're on the ground and about to head in."

"Good work Tex. We've already entered but are taking fire. Continue towards the command center and we'll be there in a few." Trent said over the sound of guns shooting.

"Roger that." Tex said and signaled the other two to move in.

The three entered the building with weapons raised in case of a surprise attack. "So far so good" Felix murmured. Tex nodded but stayed silent; her past experience always told her to be ready for anything. They soon reached a large door with a code lock on it. "This should be easy." Felix said as he took out a small pad.

"What's that?" Tex asked as she watched Felix plug some wires into the lock.

"Portable hacking pad, the latest model." Xavier replied as Felix began typing down some keys. "We can use it not only to bypass the security on this door, but also any defenses in the next room and even the cameras if there are any." Xavier explained.

"And just our luck there are cameras in the next room." Felix added as a picture appeared on the pad's screen. On the screen were several soldiers, none of them near the door that the three Knights were. On the second floor was a man with a sentry gun. "This is going to be trouble." Felix said as he looked at Tex. "What's the plan?"

Tex thought for a few seconds before replying. "Throw a flash grenade in there and then we can pick them off easily."

"Roger" Felix said as he pulled out the said grenade. A few seconds later the door opened and the man tossed the grenade inside the room then the three Knights hid behind the wall waiting for the grenade to go off. When it did they heard cries of shock and pain as the insurrectionists covered their eyes. "Move, Move!" Tex shouted as she Felix and Xavier moved in with her. Felix opened fire with his MA5D, gunning down some rebels while Tex sniped the sentry user with her BR85. Xavier took care of the close combatants with his shotgun. One rebel got close to Tex and swung his rifle at her but Tex managed to dodge it and then grabbed his head and broke his neck with a single twist. Felix pulled out a grenade and through it towards a group of rebels that were taken cover. Five seconds later it blew up taking the rebels with it. Tex gunned down two more rebels before the door on the other side of the room began to open and revealed another sentry gun.

"Take cover!" Tex shouted as she jumped behind a pillar when the sentry gun began firing. Fortunately Xavier managed to grab Felix and got both of them behind a large crate. With the three Knights in cover more rebels came pouring in and began firing on the three Knight's positions.

Xavier loaded his shotgun and looked at Tex and Felix. "Cover me!" He yelled, to which both other Knights nodded and began firing their weapons at the rebels, while at the same time avoiding the sentry gun's fire. Once he was sure that he was in the clear Xavier jumped over the crate and charged forward, shotgun firing. Thanks to his tough armor and shielding, combined with half of the enemy fire focus on his squad mates, Xavier was able to kill each and every rebel before disabling the sentry gun. "Clear" Xavier said as the others got up.

Suddenly the comms came to life in their helmets and a voice soon spoke, "Team 2 do you read me?" Trent's voice said.

"This is Team 2 Commander." Tex said as she signaled Xavier and Felix to keep an eye out for anymore rebels.

"We're just outside the control room but apparently the rebels managed to acquire a Mantis and it now has us pin." There was a pause followed by gunfire before Trent continued. "I spotted a railway behind it. One of you guys come and attack it from behind on top of the railway while we keep it distracted."

"Understood sir, I'll be there soon." Tex said before looking at Felix and Xavier. "You two going to be able to take down that command post all on your own?"

"Yea, yea we got it." Felix said as he reloaded his weapon. "Just don't take to long okay?"

Tex nodded and headed towards to help the rest of the team while Felix and Xavier continued on their original course.

XXX

Trent pulled his combat knife out of a rebel's corpse before the Mantis fired on him. He ran towards Gabby who was firing her DMR at some rebels while hiding behind a pile of crates. Alejandro had in his hands two MA5D assault rifles, that he was firing everywhere while using a destroyed Warthog as cover.

Trent's group had made good timing towards their goal when they entered into a hangar of the facility, where the original staff kept their vehicles and other important equipment. Unfortunately it was large enough for the rebels to have a Mantis stationed. And on the walkways there were rebels swarming upon the three Knights, pinning them down. If it weren't for their training, armor and vast number of cover and weaponry then the Knights would've been dead long ago.

Trent visor came to life as his armor took an indirect hit from one of the Mantis's rockets. The armor's shielding managed to protect Trent from the blast but he needed to wait until it charged up again. "Shit" He murmured before pulling out his Railgun. "Gabby, get down!" He shouted as he aimed at some of the rebels who were loading some grenade launchers. Said Knight did as she was told just as Trent fired a bolt from the Railgun. The rebels in that area either died upon impact, died upon following off the walkway on to the floor below or were slowly bleeding to death. Either way it was few rebels for them to deal with now.

"Gabby get moving towards Alejandro's position. I'll cover you!" Trent said as he loaded another round into his weapon.

Gabriele nodded and made a quick dashed towards the brown armored Knight while Trent fired another round at the Mantis's leg, stunning it for a moment. However this caused only for the armored walker to divert its attention towards Trent, while the rebels fired on Alejandro and Gabriele.

Behind the Mantis on the walkways a rebel was busy reloading his rifle when he heard a noise from behind him. He spun around only to be knocked to the side by the doorway, which had been thrown off its hinges by Tex who just arrived. Acting quickly she lifted up her BR85 rifle and killed two more rebels before the others finally noticed her. However she managed to jump from the walkway on top of the Mantis. From there she resumed firing her rifle at the other rebels while riding the Mantis. Said vehicle began to thrash around wildly in order to get rid of Tex while at the same time firing at the other Knights. However Tex acted quickly, taking out a grenade she punched a hole into the mantis and released the grenade into the cockpit. Tex managed to jump out of the way just as the top of the mantis exploded, sending debris everywhere, some of it striking the rebels.

Tex had managed to land back on the platform when she heard the sounds of guns. She looked up and saw that rebels had all of their weapons trained on her surrounded her. "Die you UNSC scum…" One of them murmured, as he was about to pull the trigger. But bullets coming from above soon gunned him, followed by the rest, down. Tex looked up and saw Alejandro land besides her, a SAW in his hand.

"That's what happens when you messed with the Knights dipshits." Alejandro said as he reloaded his weapon. Trent and Gabriele arrived right behind him, fully armed now.

"Good job Tex." Trent said Gabby helped Tex up. "What about the others?"

"They went ahead to take the command post." Tex said as she grabbed her BR85 rifle. "They should be contacting us soon though."

And speak of the devil their comms came to life with the voice of Felix speaking. "Trent this is Felix, do you read me?"

Trent answered the response. "This is Trent, did you reach the main console Felix?"

"Yeah we did but you won't believe the weird shit we found. I don't think it's a good idea to hang around until the cavalry comes, we need to get this data checked out pronto." Felix replied.

"Understood Felix. You and Xavier head back towards the front door. We'll be waiting for you there, Trent out." The Commander of Strife Team and looked at the others. "Looks like there is a change of plans. Getting this place occupied will be placed into the local forces here, we're heading out."

As the rest of the team began moving, Tex began to wonder what the others were up to by now

**So basically what I'm doing is that I'll be showing each team from the list in the next few chapters along with clues that Church is one of the Knights too. Anyway review and let me know what you think.**

**Wacko12**


End file.
